fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin vs. Dischordia
Justin vs. Dischordia is a Power Rangers fanfiction story. Synopsis This Power Rangers fan fiction story is based on "The Sound of Dischordia" from MMPR. In this story, Justin of the Turbo Power Rangers starts to have a dream about him meeting the evil diva monster known as Dischordia while she humiliate him by forcing him to dance while he's unmorphed. Plot The story begins at the Power Chamber with Justin watching footage of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, watching them fighting Dischordia, the diva monster sent by Master Vile and Lord Zedd to force Kat and Aisha as well as Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Katherine. They watched as how the Rangers managed to use the Metallic Armor to break free of Dischordia's hypnotic soundwave as the diva monster was finally defeated by the Shogun Ultrazord. Justin remarks that he could never defeat Dischordia by himself as he went home. While Justin falls asleep on his bed, he starts waking, finding himself at the Angle Grove Park as he realize that it's a dream. In the meantime, an evil laugh is heard as the diva monster Dischordia appears in front of Justin. Before he could have any time to morph, Dischordia screams sonic soundwaves at Jusin, causing him to dance uncontrollably. Transcript *Today, Justin was gone straight to bed and dreams that he's in a neighborhood in Angel Grove when the evil Dischordia appears in front of him. *Justin says, "Whoa! what are you and who are you?" *Dischordia replies and introduce herself to him, "The name is Dischordia and today is my game!" *Dischordia them shoots a steam of sonic bombardment. They echo across the street, directly towards Justin's head. He tried to shield himself, but fails. *Justin says, "I got some advice, can't you take some music class?" *Dischordia sings, "It's no use young boy! You can't fight back! You must obey my dance control!" *As the scarlet tingles of energy covers his body, Justin finds his legs dancing by themselves. *Dischordia says, "Looks like you got the style kid!" *Dischordia taps her foot while Justin dances uncontrollably. *Justin says this while dances, "This is so lame!" *Dischordia sings, "Your body is mine, you're a slave to a tune! Hahaha!" *Justin's dancing also involves jumping jacks. *Dischordia says, "Now Kick it!" *Justin began to boogie for the worst moment of his life, he points his hand in the air and starts to shuffle around, hoping in place while moving. *Dischodia sings, "You must dance to my music!" *Justin says, "I must break free from this dancing spell!" *Dischordia says, "You should be glad that you're my slave!" *Justin asked, "No I'm not!" *Dischordia says, "Oh really? Why don't you come closer?" *Dischordia then puts her finger at Justin and fires a crimson wave of energy, causing the young Power Ranger to stop dancing, and start prancing across the street. *Dischordia: Come closer and closer! *Justin: "No!" *Dischordia: "You got the moves kid!" *Justin: "I can't stop dancing!" Gallery Justin.jpg|Justin Justin (1).jpg Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes